


Saturday Night's All Right (for Birthday Shenanigans)

by stephrc79



Series: The Life of Bucky Barnes [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Because Cap should get birthday sex, Birthday Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Making Love, because their saps, kind of, metal hand kink, not really - Freeform, porn with no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4334462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Good Captain's birthday, and like any good boyfriend, Bucky knows just what he needs. Of course, that doesn't mean they can't have a little fun with it. Especially once they decide to bust out the camera.</p><p>~~~~</p><p>A second one-shot for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3376088/chapters/7384379">The Life of Bucky Barnes</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night's All Right (for Birthday Shenanigans)

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://mlle-gabrielle.tumblr.com/post/140793299813/the-secret-life-of-bucky-barnes-2014-yes)  
>   
>   
> _**My Saturday night with Stevie. Pretty sure I can't post this on Instagram so I post it here.**_  
>  ~~~~

“So what’s this thing that your doctor has you doing?”

“Oh, I told you about this.” Bucky shut the door behind them as Steve looped his keys on the hook. “Remember? She and I have been talking about my struggle with getting more personal on Instagram, and how I got set back after the incident at Christmas.” Bucky didn’t miss the flash of guilt in Steve’s eyes as he busied himself with kicking off his shoes. Bucky ignored it. They’d rehashed it enough times, and he wasn’t going to start in on it again now. Especially not on Steve’s birthday.

“Anyway,” he continued, voice light, as he kicked off his own shoes. “She said it might help if I keep a personal journal of photos and write captions for those. Practice getting my thoughts out privately since I can’t always seem to do it publicly.”

“And she wants you to physically print them out and put them in a journal? Not set something up on your phone or something?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, that was my idea. I thought that if I wrote stuff down, it might help me get my words out better.”

Steve smiled, a touch of pride in his eyes. “That’s a really great idea, baby.”

Bucky grinned back at him, wide. “You think?”

Lips pressed against his own. “I really do.” Then Steve laughed as he pulled back. “I guess that explains the _grand_ you spent today on Amazon for photo paper and ink.” He walked over to the couch and dropped down on one end before turning to give Bucky a rueful smile.

Bucky flopped down on the other side and pulled his legs up to tangle with Steve’s. _“Actually_ I bought all that because, as I was buying some for myself, I realized you don’t ever print those photos you take on that damn camera.” He shrugged and waved a hand at Steve. “Thought you might like to.”

Steve’s gaze turned flat. “Woooow. Photo paper for my birthday. Every man’s fantasy gift, right there.”

Bucky kicked at him and Steve laughed, light and easy. That just spurred Bucky on, and he kicked again, catching Steve on his inner thigh, a touch too close to home. Steve stared at him, aghast, before shifting to try and shove his own foot in Bucky’s face. Bucky quickly grabbed at it with his metal hand, and then it was on. Limbs went flying in a tangled mess as they tried to get at each other like five-year-olds, laughing at dirty-socked feet in each other’s faces, several swift kicks to the ass, and _definitely_ too many close calls to places a kick should _never_ land.

It escalated to the point where both men were wheezing from laughing so hard, and neither of them could get purchase anymore. At one point, Steve sent a kick flying, and Bucky had no idea what he was aiming for exactly, but it hit the coffee table instead, sending it screeching back several inches. A stack of magazines went skittering to the floor.

“What the fuck was that?” Bucky huffed out as he tried to catch his breath. “You got something against our poor table there, Stevie?” He twisted around to grab the table and pull it back just as Steve burst into a fresh bout of giggles.

“I was going for your _arm_ ,” he wheezed.

“God, and they let you hold a gun with that kinda _shit_ aim? Tell me why I associate with you again?” He settled back against the end of the couch, throwing an arm over his head, and smiling at Steve, their laughter slowly dying down. They sat like that for a while, in comfortable silence, just watching each other.

“You have a good birthday?” Bucky asked after several long languid minutes.

Steve hummed and nodded. “I did, yeah.”

“You know all those fireworks were just for you.”

“Didn’t we already go over this?”

“Yeah, yeah. Sure we did. But this time I mean it _for real._ "

Another light kick. “Just like you meant it _for real_ when we were kids, right?”

“And it’s been true every time.”

“Again, pretty sure Macy’s doesn’t light up the sky because I’m another year older.”

Bucky snickered and shifted around so he could crawl up and over Steve, settling down on top of him. “Then explain to me that giant firework towards the end. You know, the one shaped like your shield?”

And, oh yeah. That did the trick. Steve ducked his head as pink flashed across his cheeks, traveled right up to the tips of his ears. The color reminded Bucky of strawberry ice cream and he had a sudden, inexplicable urge to lick it up.

He indulged in that urge.

From collarbone to that sweet spot, just behind Steve’s ear, Bucky ran his tongue slowly up heated skin before whispering, “See, sweetheart? All for you. It’s your birthday and tonight’s all about lighting it up to celebrate you.” He laughed, low and dirty, as Steve’s breath caught. Then he bit slowly down on Steve’s ear before adding, “Our Cap.”

 _“Your_ Cap, baby?” Steve sighed as he ran his hands down Bucky’s back to grip his ass.

It was Bucky’s turn to get a little hitch in his breath. He ground his hips down and reveled in the whine it produced. “You’re damn right, you are.”

Steve’s grip turned almost painful as he pushed them even closer together. “Does that mean I get my birthday sex now?” he asked, his voice guttural, and Bucky had to close his eyes, because _this man._ The friction between them, and the way Steve’s voice slid down his spine, never failed to tear a shudder right through him.

 _“Fuck,”_ he whispered, and without thinking, he slowly began to rock his hips, chasing the feel of Steve’s growing erection against his own. He opened his eyes to find Steve’s blown wide, and no further explanation was needed. He dove in for a kiss, filthy and full of need.

Like always, their mouths slotted perfectly together, and Bucky wasted no time tangling his fingers in cornsilk hair so he could slide his tongue against those soft lips, demanding to be let in.

Bless Steve for giving Bucky what he wanted, even if Steve _was_ the birthday boy. He parted his lips, only to suck Bucky’s tongue straight into his mouth, and swallow the moan that he invariably pulled with it. Glorious bastard.

Hands ghosted along the swell of his ass, then pressed against heated skin. But Steve kept traveling upward, and it was only when he murmured, “Off,” against Bucky’s lips, that Bucky finally got with the program. They quickly stripped from the waist up, before Bucky was right back on him, already aching to make up for those brief seconds apart.

“Ah _god,_ Stevie,” Bucky whimpered as Steve mouthed hungrily down his neck and across his shoulder, only stopping when he met scar tissue. Where metal touched flesh was especially sensitive, and Steve knew how much Bucky loved to have his mouth on it. The man did not disappoint.

Just the barest tip of tongue caressed along the mottled red seam of his shoulder, gently dipping into every groove, filling in the space of every jagged line. Ripples ran all the way up Bucky’s spine as he cradled Steve’s head, holding him in place.

Steve took the hint, quietly chuckling, his tongue gliding up and down each angry line that ribboned across Bucky’s chest. Bucky pressed down again, grinding their erections together as breathing became heavy and labored, and there was no fucking way he was going to last at this rate. Steve’s tongue just _did_ things to him.

“Steve,” he breathed into the charged air. “Stevie, wait— just wait a sec.”

All he got in response was a whimper and _no stopping._ Steve grabbed hold with bruising force, and Bucky winced at the sudden pain against his sides. Not that he was all that concerned. He just was kind of hoping this was going to last longer than a quickie on the couch.

“Baby. Gotta stop.” He nosed at Steve’s hair, finding his bearings. “Only got about thirty seconds left in me.”

That got Steve to pull off, and he stubbornly huffed out, “Your — refractory period — isn’t that much longer than mine.” He sucked in a breath. “So I’m not exactly caring — how long you last right now. You’re mine for the night.”

Bucky couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m yours for always, but _damn..._ ” He turned for a kiss to choke off a moan as he ground down against Steve again. “You wanna see how many we...we got in us tonight? Sounds like a challenge, officer.”

“Damn right, it does,” Steve murmured against his lips before going right back to mouthing along Bucky’s shoulder.

Well. If _that_ was how Steve was gonna be about it.

Bucky buried his face into the crook of Steve’s neck and doubled his efforts. He pushed down even harder, determined to chase that perfect ecstasy and get this party started _right._

Fire began to tickle along the edges of his skin, slowly seeping in and pooling in his belly, and he took Steve’s hand to move it along the edge of his jeans. Steve didn’t even need to ask, just slipped his hand in and grabbed onto Bucky’s ass.

 _“Yes,”_ Bucky whispered. He was so close — _so close_... And it only took one finger pressed against his hole to have him crying out into Steve’s skin, his orgasm ripped right through him.

Then Steve, the little _shit_ , pressed his finger down just enough to breach the outer ring of muscle, and the sensitivity Bucky always felt there caused him to thrash against Steve —

and the next thing Bucky knew, they were in an oddly tangled heap on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, Steve’s hand suddenly _digging_ into his backside. That feeling of pure sexual bliss fled Bucky in one swift rush, and he blinked at Steve, who was suddenly above him.

“What...” was about all he could get out, only for Steve’s eyes to go wide.

“Did... Did you just _throw us off the_ _couch?_ ”

“I...” Bucky shook his head, clearing out the fog, before he looked around. Table to one side, foot of the couch to the other, Steve above him looking at Bucky like he’d lost his fucking mind. Bucky blinked up at him again. “Uh, so this was not the intended outcome.”

“Not the intended...” Steve just stared at him — and _wow,_ Bucky could actually see the whites of his eyes — before bursting into absolutely hysterical laughter. He fell forward, forehead pressed into Bucky’s shoulder. _“You_ _threw us off the couch,_ ” he repeated, his voice muffled.

Bucky glanced around again as the absurdity of what just happened caught up with him, and down the rabbit hole he went, following Steve and breaking into his own peals of laughter.

“Oh my god, I really did!” He wrapped his arms around Steve’s back and gave him a squeeze. “S’your fault, though!”

“My fault!” Steve snorted and tried to sit up, only to grunt and yank his hand out of Bucky’s pants. He propped himself up. “And how the fuck do you figure it’s my fault?”

“Don’t even pretend that thing you just did with your finger was an _accident_ ,” Bucky accused, wiggling his own in Steve’s face. Steve snapped playfully at it, and he yanked it back before lightly punching Steve in the shoulder. “Ass.”

“Wasn’t that sort of the point?”

“Yeah, can’t really argue with that.”

Bucky sighed and tilted his hips up to meet Steve, only to feel Steve’s dick straining against his jeans. Oh. _Oooh._ Bucky was such an idiot.

He reached down between them and cupped his hand around Steve’s dick, kneading gently, reveling in the way Steve’s head dropped. “Seems we still need to get _your_ first round out of the way. Huh, birthday boy?”

Steve chuckled softly. “Was wondering when you were gonna get to that.”

Bucky smiled and squeezed just a touch harder. “Well then, Cap. What do you want first? My hand?” He flicked his tongue across his bottom lip. “Or my mouth?”

Words had barely passed Bucky’s lips before Steve’s expression turned heated, and _there..._ There was that frisson back again.

“Do I even need to ask?”

“Thought so.” Anticipation thrummed through him at the thought of stretching his mouth around Steve’s fucking _perfect_ dick. He wasted no time shoving the coffee table out of the way so he could roll them over, only to made quick work of Steve’s jeans, ripping them off and flinging them... somewhere. Next went the briefs, and wasn’t that naked body just the most glorious damn thing Bucky had ever seen?

He stared hungrily at Steve’s dick — long and thick and just the right shade of pink and _perfectly_ curved — resting against his belly. Then he licked his lips, just about to dive in to get at that little bit of precome that had started to leak from the tip, when Steve put up a hand. Bucky looked up and frowned, maybe even fucking whimpered a little.

“Woah there, boy.” Steve smiled. “Pants.”

Bucky blinked and looked down at his own forgotten jeans. Yeah, they had to go.

He quickly stood up so he could shuck his own clothes, only to deal with their sudden lack of cooperation. Steve just laughed as he hopped around trying to get at his socks. “Shut the fuck up,” he muttered, because dammit, how the fuck did socks work?

When he finally managed to get himself stripped bare, he dropped down in front of Steve again and waved at the man’s dick. _“Now_ can I?”

Steve smirked. “You see me stopping you?”

Bucky crawled back over and leaned right into Steve’s face. “Actually, _yes._ ” Before Steve could answer, he kissed him, then shoved a hand against his chest. “Now lie down and enjoy your blowjob, asshole.”

“Oh, sir, yes, sir,” Steve grumbled, but he still pillowed his head against his arms so he could watch.

Bucky gave him a little smile before diverting his attention back to where he wanted it. Taking in the sight all over again, Bucky sighed in contentment before going in. He wrapped metal fingers around Steve’s dick — because Steve was a kinky bastard, and preferred metal over flesh in almost _every_ sexual activity they partook in — and flicked his tongue out to get at that drop of precome he wanted so badly. It was salty and sweet, and so very much home. Tasted like every good memory Bucky had stored in his head.

He sucked the tip into his mouth, eliciting a groan in response. A soft thud against hardwood hit Bucky’s ears, followed by fingers threading in his hair. He smiled, and without any warning, took Steve whole, right to the back of his throat. Steve melted into a delicious cry, and Bucky, who never claimed he wasn’t _also_ a little shit, hummed roughly before swallowing.

Pain shot through Bucky’s scalp where fingers gripped tight. “Jesus _Christ,_ baby,” Steve whined. His hips lifted off the ground, and Bucky grabbed on with both hands to hold him in place while working Steve over with tongue and teeth, pushing him up against the roof of his mouth as he pulled back, only to slide right back down and swallow again.

He worked Steve over in all the ways he knew Steve liked best, aiming to get him off quick, because tonight was going to be marathon orgasms, and Bucky’s brain had already skipped ahead to Round Two. He wrapped his hand back around the base of Steve’s dick, twisting his wrist as he moved, letting spit and precome slip out from between his lips to slick up the metal.

Steve’s moans became shorter and more ragged, his breathing stuttered in the back of his throat, It wasn’t long before he kept trying to fuck up into Bucky’s mouth — to which Bucky gladly put _bruises_ into Steve’s hips to hold him down.

A few more swirls of Bucky’s tongue across the tip before swallowing down again, and Steve was crying out and coming into the back of Bucky’s throat. He greedily swallowed down every last drop, working Steve through his orgasm.

It was only when fingers tightened in his hair again, and Steve let out a little whimper, that Bucky finally pulled off (but not without one more suckle along the top because, again, greedy). He smiled up at his Stevie, who was looking back at him like he hung the fucking moon _and_ the stars.

“Like that, baby?”

“Always.”

Steve tugged at his hand, and as he started to crawl back up, but memories of his own birthday flashed through his mind, and he stopped. Steve’s brow furrowed, and Bucky smirked before leaning back down to place a gentle kiss on Steve’s inner thigh. When a contented sigh hit Bucky’s ears, he smiled viciously to himself before digging his teeth into the soft flesh.

 _“Fuck!”_ Steve shouted, his voice echoing off the walls, as he arched off the ground. The sound just spurred Bucky on, and he gripped Steve’s thighs so he could bite down that much harder.

Hands scrabbled at his back as Steve continued to cry out. When Bucky finally relented, he swiped his tongue over the mark, tasting just a hint of copper and iron. He leaned back to get a better look at the mark, and _damn._

“Seems I may have broken skin,” he commented.

Steve barked out a rough laugh. “Not even a little bit surprised.” He shifted and Bucky looked up to find Steve also observing Bucky’s handiwork. “I can only assume this is payback for your birthday?”

“Like you read my damned mind.” Bucky snickered as he finally crawled back up. He crossed his arms over Steve’s chest and rested his head. “You should expect a few more of those before the night’s out.”

“You branding me, soldier?”

“It’s only fair I return the favor.”

“Then have at it. My body is your canvas for the night.”

A shiver ran through Bucky, and he smiled, feral. Because _that_ sounded like just about the best damned plan he’d heard in quite some time.

~~~~

The cry that tore out of Steve as Bucky all but ripped into his shoulder had him vaguely wondering how long they could go on like this before one of the neighbors called the cops. Not that he really gave a fuck. But then, the idea of finding out if they could get arrested for indecent exposure by answering the front door naked had its appeal.

As he slid almost all the way out of Steve’s ass, he kept his teeth firmly locked into place, before slamming home again, eliciting another howl. _Oooh._ Maybe _that_ one would finally get them a visit from their friendly neighborhood officers.

Bucky could only dream.

When he let go, Steve slumped over, and Bucky had to tighten his hold to keep him from toppling forward onto the floor.

“You still with me, Stevie?” he asked before lightly touching his lips to what could probably now pass for perfect dental records. The only response he got was a whimper and Steve reaching back to palm the back of his head. “Okay, baby. You know I’ve got you.” He let the smile he ghosted across Steve’s skin relay his promise. When Steve nodded, Bucky took his queue and picked up the pace.

They were a few hours into the night at this point, with Bucky clocking in at three orgasms, coming up on four, and Steve approaching seven. Something that _might_ have to do with Bucky going in for a blowjob between each round like his mouth was Steve’s drink of water between each glass of bourbon.

“My god, you’re beautiful,” he murmured into Steve’s ear. “You know that?”

“Could...could say the same...about you,” Steve broke off. He grabbed onto Bucky’s hips to pull him in that much closer. “Jesus, I’m so fucking close.”

“Pretty sure you’re not fucking Jesus, but you know, to each his own.”

Steve snorted, only to hiccup as he seemed to fight against the fit of giggles trying to break through. He was unsuccessful. “Did you really just fucking say that?”

Bucky responded by driving up into Steve particularly hard. He was rewarded by the sound of all the air in Steve’s lungs leaving him in one great rush. “Well, to be fair, I _have_ been told sex with me is a religious experience.”

Steve burst out laughing, and Bucky smiled. Then took hold of Steve’s dick, twisting his wrist _just so,_ and Steve’s laughter turned into a startled cry as he came all over Bucky’s hand. It really did pay to know all the tricks of the trade when it came to getting off Steve Rogers.

Steve fell forward and Bucky followed after so he could keep fucking into him. He was almost as close as Steve had been, and it didn’t take long before he was releasing himself deep inside of Steve’s body. He collapsed on comedown and the two laid in a heap on the floor.

“I wasn’t kidding earlier when I said you looked beautiful,” he commented, his voice soft as he ran his fingers through Steve’s sweat-slick hair. “I’m half tempted to grab my phone right now and take a picture of you. I want this for posterity.”

“So that it can end up on Instagram? Yeah, I don’t think so.”

“Actually, posting nudity on Instagram would get me banned.” They both winced as Bucky pulled out and sat up. “So you’re safe there.”

Steve wriggled around until he’d managed to turn over. Then he ran his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs and smiled. “You know, if you want, I could always go grab my camera.”

Bucky didn’t answer, though. His eyes had zeroed in on the various bites he’d littered across Steve’s body. The first one on his thigh, one on his right hip, one on his chest, the newest one on his shoulder, and the two he could no longer see on Steve’s back. He brushed his fingers across the one just over Steve’s heart. “I didn’t take these too far, did I?”

Steve lifted his head just enough to glance down. “Nah, I don’t think so. They look just about as good as the ones I left on you.” He looked up and caught Bucky’s eye. “Do _you_ think you went too far?”

Bucky shrugged. “Not really. And besides”  — he leaned over to place a kiss where his hand had just been — “I know you can take it.”

“Damn right, I can.”

“So, you really won’t let me take pictures of this on my phone?” Bucky let his gaze wander over Steve again, appreciating the bites just a bit more fully. “Not even, like, _one_? Because, you know, it’s kinda BS that you won’t let me, considering I posted that photo _you_ took of me after my birthday — ow, you dick!” he exclaimed as Steve reached up and pinched his side. “What the fuck was that for?”

“I can’t believe you’re trying to use _that picture_ as a counter-argument to getting photos of me!” Steve hand slowly crept back up, and Bucky turned on his best murder glare until Steve let his hand drop with a rueful shake of his head. “Do you not remember me _repeatedly_ asking you to take it down? That fucking _caption_ you wrote?”

Bucky nodded at the memory. He could still see, crystal clear in his head, the almost _puce_ color Steve’s face had turned after he’d come across the photo on Instagram. “Yeah,” he breathed, smile serene. “That was a good one.”

“It was not!” Steve huffed out with a broken laugh, pinching Bucky on the side again.

Bucky grabbed Steve’s wrists and pinned them above his head, before doing his best to short-circuit Steve’s brain with a searing kiss. “Was too,” he growled when their lips eventually parted, both of them panting. “And fine. Go get your camera.”

Steve’s smiled, full of anticipation. Then, as Bucky let go, he immediately grabbed hold of Bucky’s hips and neatly flipping them over. Bucky landed on his back with a startled laugh that got cut off as Steve leaned in for a kiss of his own.

“You stay put,” he said and jumped up to run into the bedroom.

Bucky gave a lazy salute to his retreating form. “Aye aye, Captain!”

“You know, it’s _amazing_ how that joke never gets old!”

“S’the only reason I still pull it out!”

“Well, as long as you remember that I will forever outrank you,” Steve said, as he wandered back, camera in hand. He was fiddling with one of the million-and-one settings, but honestly, the only thing Bucky cared about was that it could point and shot.

That’s all he really cared about most things.

Then Steve held it up and snapped several pictures of Bucky in quick succession. “Gotcha.” He smiled before looking over the shots he’d taken.

“Seriously, Rogers? There’s no way I don’t look like a complete idiot in those.” An idiot that he was certain Steve would save and hold over his head at some point. It would only be a matter of time.

Steve just shrugged. “They aren’t as bad as you think. Not bad at all. And you know how much I love candid shots over something staged.”

“So is that you’re weird-ass way of saying they’re good?”

“Yeah, they’re good,” Steve answered absently, though he was _still_ scrutinizing the shots. Without looking up, he crouched down to straddle Bucky’s legs again. Then he held up the camera to his face and took another few shots. Bucky actually smiled this time.

“Beautiful,” Steve breathed as he lowered the camera.

Bucky just huffed and held out his hand, resolutely ignoring the blush that he knew was creeping up his face. He didn’t need Steve noticing and photographing it. “Here, gimme that thing.”

Steve held it out of reach and eyed him suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because you don’t always need to be _behind_ the camera, dumbass. Now give me that thing.”

Steve slowly held it out, and Bucky shook his head and laughed as he snatched it from his hand. He quickly turned it around and fired off a shot while Steve was still wearing that ridiculous expression on his face.

“Hey!” Steve exclaimed, reaching out for the camera again, only for Bucky to hold it above his head, out of reach.

“No, none for you.” Bucky flipped to view mode to look at the shot (he’d at least learned _that_ much about Steve’s camera). He smiled to himself at the absolutely ludicrous expression Steve had on his face. “You know, you look adorable in this. You shouldn’t fuss so much about your picture being taken.” He turned the camera around and took another one of Steve, this one of him glowering. Bucky looked up over the viewfinder at him. “Come on, sugar. Give us a smile.”

Steve just shook his head, but a smile still cracked across his features. Pleased, Bucky smiled himself and went back to snapping photos of Steve.

It went on like that for a while — trading off as they took photos of each other. Some sexy, some humorous, and more than just a few catching a hint of love as they gazed at each other over the camera. At one point Bucky grabbed Steve and pulled close, laughing against his lips as he snapped a picture of them kissing.

“This is actually pretty decent,” he commented as he checked out the photo. Steve’s head came to rest on his shoulder and he looked it over as well.

“You know, it really is.” He took the camera out of Bucky’s hand to get a better look. “Thinkin’ we should print this one out...”

Bucky turned to kiss Steve’s temple. “Well, I did buy all of that crap today.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Where do you want to put it?” There wasn’t anything indecent about the photo, so really, they could put it anywhere. And it _was_ a really sweet photo. They both were smiling into the kiss, but you could just tell Bucky was laughing, and honestly, he couldn’t think of a better shot of them that wasn’t currently painted and hanging over the fireplace.

Steve hummed quietly. “You know, I don’t know.” He glanced around the apartment. When his eyes settled back towards the bedroom, he asked, “What about above our dresser?” I mean, we’ve got that one drawing I did of us from before the war, but I’ve been kicking around the idea of taking that over to the Tower.”

“Why there?”

“Well, I like the stuff we have there now, but we’ve got a couple of pre-war pieces here, and _almost none_ over there — just the Coney Island paintings. Anyway, the one here is a good one, but not my favorite — that one’s in the studio. Figured we could use a few more old reminders of us at our home away from home. Then we can print this one out and hang it there instead.”

Bucky thought it over. They really didn’t have a ton of reminders of where they’d come from at the Tower — that was pretty much all here. Maybe it would be good to have another piece there too.

“Yeah, that might work.” He twisted around until he was straddling Steve’s lap, and looped his arms around those broad shoulders. “But I didn’t actually buy paper big enough for a wall print.” He snorted. “Pretty sure our printer couldn’t handle that anyway. But maybe you could paint it?”

Steve smiled, affectionate, and leaned in for a soft kiss. “Sure, baby, I could do that.” He tightened his arms around Bucky’s back. “I’ll make it just as good as the one over the fireplace.”

Love swelled inside Bucky at that, because really, even if Bucky had stupidly almost destroyed the fireplace painting several months back, it really was the one piece both counted as their favorite. The fact that Steve would put as much attention into something as simple as a dumb photo Bucky had just taken... Well, it meant a lot to him.

He tightened his arms around Steve’s neck and tried to convey all the love he was feeling at that moment in the kiss he laid on Steve’s lips.

“I’d like that,” he whispered into the space between them.

“I’m glad, baby,” Steve whispered back.

Bucky shifted infinitesimally to slot their dicks together and slowly began to roll his hips. Steve’s breath stuttered and he turned to nuzzle just behind Bucky’s ear.

“You know,” Bucky breathed. “I wouldn’t mind taking a few more. Maybe see if we can’t capture that moment again. Give you something to work with.”

Bucky barely had time to register Steve’s arm swinging out before the shutter click of the camera went off, and he was caught _again_ looking ridiculous. Bucky’s hips came to a halt, and Steve laughed as Bucky indignantly smacked him against the back of the head.

“Asshole!”

“You said more pictures!”

“I meant of us being cute!”

Steve roared with laughter, his head falling back, and he grabbed onto Bucky again to keep from toppling over. “Us? Cute? _Seriously?”_ He continued to laugh, loud and infectious, and soon Bucky was following suit. Because, okay, _fine_. There was nothing cute about them.

His head fell forward onto Steve’s shoulder as his whole body shook. He kissed lightly against salty skin. “Yeah, I get it. We’re not cute. But don’t you think we have enough of your weird candid photos?”

Lips pressed into his hair. “Bucky, _every_ photo that isn’t us posing for the camera is candid. We could be riding each other on the couch, and if the camera’s going off, technically that’s candid.”

Bucky’s head snapped up. “Oh.” Now there was an idea. “Okay.” He turned wide, excited eyes on Steve.

“What? No.”

“Come on, Stevie.”

“We are _not_ riding each other on the couch and taking pictures.”

“Okay, then let’s film it!”

 _“What?_ No! That’s worse!”

Bucky immediately began rocking his hips against Steve again. A surprised look crossed Steve’s face before his eyes fluttered closed. When he opened them again, Bucky locked in. “Think of it, Stevie.” He pressed down just hard enough to catch Steve’s breath. “We’re always on missions, but not always together. Don’t even pretend you don’t beat off when you’re away from me. This way, you’ll have porn to go along with it.”

Steve huffed out a laugh as he tilted his hips to meet Bucky halfway. “That’s true. But then, nine times out of ten, we have Stark’s video-chat network.”

“And you don’t think that isn’t monitored?”

“Like that’s ever stopped us before.”

Bucky shrugged. “Fair point.”

“Okay, _fine._ I’ll agree to photos.” Bucky began to cheer only for Steve to capture his lips in a bruising kiss, worrying at his bottom lip before sliding his tongue across where his teeth had just been. “But photos only!”

“Photos work for me!” Bucky replied gleefully.

Steve just shook his head. “I’ll set the camera up on a time lapse to get a ton of shots of us. Truthfully, if we’re watching each other in _porn_ on away missions, I prefer the live kind on chat. But yeah, I wouldn’t mind a few pictures of us in flagrante.”

“Wait though, don’t you already _have_ pictures of us in flagrante?”

“I want more.”

“Of _course_ you do.”

“Are you opposed?”

Bucky barked out a laugh. “Of pictures of you, naked and in the throes of sex? Hell no. Gimme what you got.”

With a laugh, Steve wrapped his arms under Bucky, and picked them both up off the ground. Bucky chuckled as Steve all but dumped him on the couch. “You stay there.”

He walked over to the kitchen island and set up the camera down so it faced the couch. When he came back over, he deposited himself over Bucky, smiling that smile reserved only for them.

“How do you want me?”

Bucky sighed and ran his hands from thighs to nape so he could pull Steve down for a kiss. “You’re the birthday boy, remember? How do you want _me_?”

“Well, _technically”_ — Bucky lifted his head up as Steve trailed a slick tongue along his neck — “my birthday ended over two hours ago. No longer my say.”

“Hmmm.” Bucky palmed Steve’s head, encouraging his ministrations. “Well, the way I see it is, we still haven’t gone to bed, so _technically_ it’s still your birthday.”

A nibble against his earlobe, and hands trailed down his back to knead his ass. “So if we _never_ go to bed, does that mean it would always be my birthday?”

Bucky huffed out a laugh. He pushed up, seeking the touch he really needed. “Uh huh. At least until next March. Then it’s my turn.”

“Well, that just seems unfair.” A tilt of the head to get at the other side of his neck, and Steve began to slide their dicks together. “I get eight months, and you only get four? M’thinkin’ we should probably go to bed sooner than eight months from now.”

“Probably for the best.”

“Good, because I’m gonna want a nap after this.”

“Already quittin’ on me, soldier?”

A light chuckle reverberated against Bucky’s skin. “Of course not. Our record is thirteen hours. You think I’m calling it after three? Shame on you for thinkin’ such a thing.”

“True. My bad. Apologies.” Their laughter was cut off as lips found each other, a soft kiss that quickly turned into something more feral. Bucky’s hands slid all over Steve’s body, unwilling to find purchase because he simply wanted them _everywhere._ Steve was no better, one hand gripped under Bucky’s ass as the other traveled up Bucky’s back while he slowly began to ride Bucky’s lap.

“Want,” Steve whined into Bucky’s mouth.

“What, baby?” Bucky asked, voice broken and rough. “What do you want?”

“I want...” Steve broke off again, pressing down onto Bucky hard enough to make Bucky see stars. “Switch places with me. Want to fuck you.”

Bucky smiled, filthy and dirty and painfully turned on. “Now you’re speaking my language.” In one fluid motion, he flipped them around so he was straddling Steve’s hips instead. He wasted no time latching onto that gorgeous mouth again.

Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulders, pulling him down, encouraging him to pick up where Steve had left off.

“Right here with you, baby,” Bucky said as he rocked his hips. Didn’t matter how many rounds they’d gone, his body was already tingling with the feel of Steve pressed against him. And it never took much. His first round had proved that — the way he could still get off in his pants, rutting up against his boyfriend like a damned teenager. It didn’t take much.

And if he wasn’t careful, he would gladly go down that same path again right now. But Steve had said he wanted to fuck Bucky — to be inside him just like Bucky had been for him. Not like it was some fucking _chore_ or something. Hell, he was actually more often the bottom in this relationship anyway. It was just... every once in a while... he needed to bury himself in this man.

He broke off to lean back and search for the lube that he knew was down by the foot of the couch somewhere. Steve whimpered at the loss of contact and immediately tried to pull Bucky back to him.

“Hold on a sec,” he said with a laugh. He caught Steve’s eye as he blindly rooted around on the floor for the bottle. The eyes that met his were damn near liquid sadness, and he had to bite down on another laugh as Steve let out the most _pathetic_ whine. He held the bottle up for Steve. “See? Lube.”

He pressed the bottle into Steve’s hand and leaned right back in. Then he glanced over at the camera on the kitchen counter, just sitting there innocuously.

“Did you start that thing?”

“Mhm.” Steve a bit preoccupied by Bucky’s neck.

“It’s not making the clicking noise,” Bucky pointed out stubbornly. He wanted photos of this, dammit. Steve just snickered against his skin.

“I silenced it, you nut.” Steve licked up the shell of his ear, hot breath making Bucky’s skin boil.

“So, you checked that we’re getting this?” He pulled back to look at Steve. “We documenting this?”

“We’re documenting this. I promise.”

Bucky licked his lips and let the pure, unfettered lust in Steve’s eye seep into his own skin. He kept his eyes locked, allowing his hips move at will, as Steve, slow as taffy, began to open him up. He kept up his ministrations all the way to three fingers before he finally let loose the moan he’d been holding onto, his head falling back at the exquisite sensation of being so _filled_ by the man he loved, And soon — _soon_ — it wouldn’t just be those fingers buried inside of him. No, soon Steve’s dick would follow, and just the _idea_ of it made Bucky’s body absolutely _thrum._

Steve pressed in that much harder as he mouthed along Bucky’s chest, pulling a taut nipple into his mouth to suckle on it. Bucky’s arched into the touch, and he cradled Steve’s head to him, silently begging for more and more and _more._

Thank all the gods for bringing this gift to Bucky, because Steve _knew_. He knew what Bucky wanted, and he quickly swiped across to the other side to pay the same loving attention to Bucky’s other nipple, pulling it into his mouth before worrying it between his teeth, pleasure and pain coming through in equal measure.

Steve began to slowly pull his fingers out, timed perfectly to the line of fire he licked from chest to chin. _“God,_ Steve, _please..._ ”

Strong arms wrapped around his back, and Steve nosed at him for a kiss. “It’s my turn now, baby. I’ve got you this time, okay?” Bucky nodded. Then Steve pecked his lips once, twice more, before lifting Bucky to line them up.

Bucky breathed out a sigh of relief as Steve breached the first ring of muscle. _This_ was where he needed to be. He pressed their foreheads together as, bit by bit, Steve filled him up. It wasn’t until he was fully seated that he finally allowed himself to take in any air again.

“I love you, Stevie,” he whispered, so quiet he barely heard it himself. “So much.” He cupped Steve’s jaw and kissed the words straight into him.

They lost themselves in that kiss, the slick slide of tongue against tongue as they explored each other like it could just as easily have been their first kiss as it could be their last. Bucky had no idea how much time actually passed, but eventually he began to move, taking it slow and luxuriating in the feel of this connection, both emotionally and physically.

He could hear the clichés in his head. _They become one,_ or _connected, body and soul,_ or even _no soul, alive or dead, had ever known a love like this..._ They all flittered through his mind, taking hold for the briefest of moments before moving on to the next. And as sappy as it made him, they all felt _right._ He and Steve _were_ one, they _were_ connected, body and soul, and _no one_ — he didn’t care who tried to challenge him — had never known a love like theirs.

It all sounded so stupid in his head, but he still cherished every single one.

He pulled back so he could watch his Stevie. The way his breathing was strong and even, in and out, with each rise and fall of Bucky’s body. The flush along his hairline traveled all the way down, and Bucky lost sight of it somewhere around his belly. Skin tinged pink, sweat slicking up their bodies, and the continued rise and fall of Bucky as they found that slice of home that lived no place else except within the other.

~~~~

The sound of the front buzzer filled all the spaces in Bucky’s head, and he grumbled as he rolled over to check the time. Ten in the morning. _Fuck._ Why?

He inched his way into a sitting position, cursing all the gods who’d agreed that waking him up on his _day off_ would be just a barrel of fucking laughs. It took him a second of looking around before he spotted a pair of shorts he could pull on. He thought they might be Steve’s, but there was zero chance he gave a fuck.

“I’m coming!” he shouted as the absolutely godawful buzzer went off again. He stumbled out of bed, only to hobble towards the front door as he tried to walk and pull the shorts on at the same time. He got them secured, then yanked the door open. _What?”_ he barked.

The man on the other side stared back at him, eyebrow cocked. “Bad morning, Buck?”

It took Bucky a moment to register the blue and grey uniform. Oh right. Their mail guy, Derek. He gave his head a small shake.

“Yeah, sorry about that. You just, you know, _woke me up_ is all.”

“Dude. It’s ten on a _Monday,_ ” Derek countered with a laugh. “Ain’t no reason your sorry ass should still be asleep.”

Bucky just shook his head. “Give me the damn package already.”

Derek was still laughing as he handed it over. “Here you go, man. And be sure to tell Cap I said happy birthday.”

“Will do,” Bucky answered absently as he shut the door on Derek’s retreating form. The box was cardboard with a thick black stripe running down the side, and Bucky cracked his first real smile at the Amazon lettering. It was picture time.

Actually, first it was coffee time. Then pictures. All the pictures ever.

He hurried through brewing a fresh pot, for once actually wishing he had a less snobbish way of making his coffee than his French press. While the damn thing steeped, he went back into the bedroom to grab his laptop, where he’d spent most of last night uploading and cataloguing the photos he wanted to add to his new journal. When he’d hit a hundred, Steve’d started laughing and told him to scale it back to twenty. Normally he would have argued, but even he knew a hundred was going a touch overboard.

Coffee finally in hand, Bucky set to task of printing out the ones he’d finally settled on. He’d been careful about choosing his pictures, as he’d wanted to make sure they were worthy of writing something personal. This was meant to be an exercise after all, and the more he improved himself, the more eager he became to work with Doc on anything that would help get him all the way there.

Slowly, but surely, he spent the next couple hours in their work room printing out photos and securing them to the inside of his journal. Captions would come later — he just really wanted to get the pictures _in_ the book so he could go about deciding what to say for each one.

It might have been Bucky’s day off, but it wasn’t Steve’s. He had a mission report he still had to write up and present to Fury, so he’d gone to his office at S.H.I.E.L.D. to get it out of the way. He was supposed to be home sometime around mid-afternoon, and Bucky desperately wanted to be at least mostly done by then.

Once the twenty were in place, he turned back to print one more. He watched the printer as it inched his photo out, every line and detail crystal clear. When it was finished, he placed the image on the very last page, and with a smirk, grabbed a pen off the desk to add a caption underneath. And okay sure, the caption wasn’t personal, but the image sure as fuck was.

Because if Steve was gonna have a snit over a semi-nude photo on Instagram, and refuse to let Bucky take a picture of them on his phone because of it, well there were still really creative ways to get back at him for it.

Like a _completely_ nude photo of them _in flagrante_ , as Steve had so eloquently put it, placed in the journal Steve _thought_ he was gonna show to his therapist.

(Which he _was,_ just not this photo. But Steve didn’t need to know that.)

He took the notebook over to the kitchen counter — Steve’s first stop almost every time he came home — and placed it there with a little sticky note on top:

_Worked hard on my journal today. Hope you especially like the very last image. — B_

**Author's Note:**

> A very very special thank you to [Brenda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Brenda) (aka [brendaonao3](http://www.brendaonao3.tumblr.com/)) for being such a ridiculously amazing beta. Thanks, bb!  
> ~~~~
> 
> Feel free to come play with me on tumblr at [stephrc79](http://www.stephrc79.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I promise I don't bite. Well, not unless you ask nicely.  
> ~~~~
> 
> All the artwork for [petite-madame's](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com) _The Life of Bucky Barnes_ can be found here on [Instagram](http://instagram.com/the_life_of_bucky_barnes/), and here on [Tumblr](http://the-life-of-bucky-barnes.tumblr.com). Enjoy!


End file.
